What if...
by SelenityPotter
Summary: PG13 for later chapters. Sarah askes herself what if and enlists Hoggle to help her contact Jareth to let him know how she feels. J/S Just read it please!!!!
1. Hoggle, the shoulder to cry on

This is my first Labrynth Fanfic. Please be nice.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sarah pulled her legs up to her chest and stared out the window. It had been six months,   
five days, 13 hours, and 45 minutes since she had left the Labyrinth. Make that 46 minutes.   
Not that she was counting mind you. Who was she kidding; she was almost to the point of   
counting the seconds that passed. Ever since she had said the words that defeated the Goblin   
King she had been plagued by 'what if'. What if she had accepted the offer of the Goblin   
King's love.   
"Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave!"   
How the words had tortured her. If she had said yes, would he have sent   
Toby home if she had asked? "Too late to find out now girl. You had a King who   
loved you, who would have moved the stars had you asked. And then what do you do?   
Say, You have no power over me. And why? Because you didn't think! You could have asked   
him if he would let Toby go if you sad yes. Did you? No, of course not." Sarah was   
stopped mid rant by her father calling up the stairs.  
"Sarah? Karen and I are leaving, Have fun dear, call Aunt May if you need anything   
and remember, NO PARTIES!" Sarah groaned, how could she have forgotten that her parents were  
leaving for their second honeymoon. Two weeks without them and Toby. Two weeks of beating   
herself over the head for a moments foolishness.   
"Kay Daddy, see you in two weeks!" The door downstairs closed and she heard a car   
pulling away from the house. Well, since there was no one home, she could talk to Hoggle.  
Sitting in front of the mirror, she called. "Hoggle? Hoggle, I need to talk to you." A  
moment passed and he did not show. "Hoggle? Hoggle, I need you!" A moment more passed  
before his weathered face appeared in the mirror. Sarah sighed in relief. "There you are.  
For a moment I thought you weren't going to come."  
"Almost didn't missy. Jareth wasn't pleased last time I came, so I had to go into  
the labyrinth before I could answer."  
Sarah snorted. Jareth was rarely happy where she was involved. And she could   
totally understand why. "Hoggle, do you think you could come over here? I need a shoulder  
to cry on."   
"Took your sweet time asking didn't you?" Instead of from the mirror, his voice was   
behind her.   
Sarah turned and gave Hoggle a watery smile. Her eyes were beginning to water and  
she hated the fact that she was crying over something that happened over six months ago.  
"Hoggle, do you remember what Jareth said during our final confrontation?" At Hoggle's nod  
she continued. "Would you believe that I wanted to say yes to him?" Hoggle's jaw dropped  
in surprise. "I didn't because I was afraid that he might not return Toby! During that  
ball where we danced I fell in love with him and I ruined it! What am I supposed to do?"  
With that she started to cry. She heard Hoggle walk towards her and she felt him rub her  
back.  
"Too late to worry about that now Missy. What's said is said. Nothing you can   
do to change that..."  
"What if I wished myself away? Would he talk to me then? I would have done it  
before, but I wasn't sure if it would work..."  
"Don't even think about it Sarah!!! No one ever goes back. And if they did, the  
rules of the game would change to the point that they couldn't win. Please don't do it  
Sarah."  
"But I need to talk to him or something! I love him Hoggle, no man I look at can   
measure up to him! I don't want to go through life knowing the man I love is out there and  
that he hates me!"  
Hoggle sighed. He could see that there would be no arguing with her. "Sarah, how   
abouts I goes back and see if he might want to see you. Maybes I can get him to come and   
visit, no strings attached. But I can't promise nothing, but I will see what I can do."  
Next thing Hoggle knew he was crushed into a tight hug from Sarah with her squealing THANK  
YOU HOGGLE repeatedly in his ear. "LET GO!" Sarah dropped Hoggle and grinned sheepishly  
at him. "I gets to go back. Call me tomorrow." With that he was gone.  
  
*Back in the Labrynth*  
"Damn, now what am I supposed to do. Waltz into the castle and tell Jareth?"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Review. I won't post until I get at least 5 reviews. 


	2. Temper, temper Jareth

Kay, I fogot the disclaimer in my last chapter. I don't own Labyrinth. I wish I did.  
None of the Songs in the story are mine. So, if you want to sue me, you will get   
(counts pennies from purse) 13 cents. Anyway, here is the next chapter.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Damn, now what am I supposed to do. Waltz into the castle and tell Jareth?"  
"Tell me what Higgle?" Hoggle stiffened at the sound of Jareth behind him.  
"Well Hegwart, I suppose that you went to talk to HER again. I do recall telling   
you not to do that anymore."  
"The little lady said she needed me, yer Majesty. Ands I did tell her thats  
I would always be there when she needed me."  
"I wonder how much she would need you if I tipped you into the Bog of Eternal  
Stench..."  
"Please yer Majesty, not the Bog!" Hoggle was on his knees begging at this   
point. The last time he was in the Bog was with Sarah. The smell had about done him  
in and he had no desire to return there.  
"Now, what were you going to waltz into the castle to tell me?" Hoggle hesitated  
for a moment. "Come now Hogbrain, it honestly can't be that hard to tell me."  
"I thinks it be for Sarah to tell you." Jareth raised his eyebrows in surpirse.  
"Why Hoggle, I do believe you are growing a spine." The feeling around him grew  
menacing and his eyes narrowed. "Don't let it cloud your better judgement. I am still   
the Goblin King and you are still accountable to me." Hoggle looked down at the ground.  
"Sarah wants to see yer Majesty. She has something that she wants to tell you."  
"Did she say what she wanted to tell me?" Jareth actually seemed interested.  
"She didn't say, she wanted to tell you herself. But she wants to talk to you  
no strings attached. You go visit her and ther are no tricks..."  
"SHE IS MAKING DEMANDS OF ME?! HOW DARE SHE!" Jareth took a few deep breaths   
and tried to calm himself. "I will not speak to her. I will not go and visit her. Nor  
will you Hoggle. If I catch you so much as even talking to her, I will shove you into and  
obbliete in the middle of the Bog so fast you will wonder which way is up." With that he   
vanished in a cloud of glitter.  
"That went over like a lead balloon," Hoggle muttered. "Now what am I going to   
tell Sarah?"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Short, I know. I am still working out a few glitches in the next chapter. Can't have  
contradictions in the story line can we. I promise to post soon. Maybe having 15 reviews  
might help the glitches work out faster. 


	3. Notes and Shattered Crystals

Humph...I have been called an evil person because of a stupid cliffhanger.  
Just for that I was tempted not to write for a few days. Same disclaimer  
applies. You want to see it, go to chapter 2.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Several explosions came from the castle at the center of the Labyrinth.   
A few of the goblins looked and quickly went back to their work. When the  
king was in that much of a rage, it was best to not attract his attention.   
Even the most stupid of goblins knew that.  
  
Jareth was livid. No one had ever made demands of him and remained unscated.  
Unfortunately, he couldn't do anything to Sarah now. At least, not directly.  
But what to do...  
  
*The next day*   
  
Sarah paced up and down her room. She had to have called Hoggle 20 times by  
now. Still there was no respose from the dwarf. "Hoggle, where are you!!!"  
Several moments passed and there still was no response. "It's not fair,"   
Sarah wailed. Flopping back on her bed she heard a slight crinkle when her   
head hit the pillow. Reaching under her head, she pulled out a stained piece  
of parchment. She curiously looked at it and found some almost unreadable   
handwriting on it.  
  
Sarah  
Jareth kawt me ceeing u. He is mad. If I talk to u he wil tos me in the   
Bog. I wil rite wen safe.  
Hoggle  
  
Sarah groaned and burried her face in her pillow. From what little Hoggle  
had written (and she groaned again at the spelling) the news that she wanted  
to see Jareth without any of his usual tricks did not go well. What more   
could she expect. She did turn him down flat and now she was making demands  
of him. "Time for a different approach to it all," she murmered to herself.  
However, she decided to think on in in a while. Right now, she could use   
some relaxation. Sarah smiled to herself. With her parents gone, she could  
do several of her favorite things. Long hot baths, acting, painting, she   
started to relax just thinking about it. First things first. Painting.  
Dragging her things out from under the bed, she set up everything in the   
living room. The light was best here, but if Karen was home there was not a  
snowball's chance in Hell Sarah was going to paint in there. However, Karen  
was not home and the day was still young.  
  
Jareth sat watching Sarah paint in one of his crystals. What she was painting  
he was not yet sure. What was certain, she was begining to look to relaxed.   
After Jareth had calmed down condsiderably (and had repaired the damaged walls  
that he had blown to bits in his rage yesterday) he decided he would watch Sarah  
to see if he could determine the reason she wished to speak with him. "Well  
Sarah, what are you up to now?"  
  
Sarah had carefully painted her canvas black. Letting her canvas dry for a   
while, she pulled out one of her favorite plays. Much Ado About Nothing.   
Sarah loved that book. After acting out a couple of her favorite scenes  
she returned to her painting. Carefully she painted a large crystal sphere,  
taking up almost the entire canvas. The clocked chimed 4 o'clock. Sarah  
stood and streched. It had taken her 4 hours to get the crystal right.   
She grinned to herself. Now for the best part. Running up to her room,  
Sarah grabbed a box of chocolates, several candles, her portable stereo,  
several CD's and a book called The Gryphon's Pearl. She then retreated to   
the bathroom. Setting the candles up all around, and plugging her stereo in,  
Sarah drew a very hot bubble bath. Sarah lit all of the candles, turned out  
the bathroom lights, closed the curtens on the small window and proceeded to  
undress.  
  
Jareth quickly threw his crystal across the room when Sarah started to undress.  
He then did something that he had not done in over six thousand years. He   
blushed. "Damn," he muttered "I most certainly wasn't expecting that."  
  
Sarah finished her dinner and looked out the window. The sun was beginning to set   
the sky looked as if it was on fire. Grabbing her shoes, Sarah ran to the park.  
Sitting on the bench where she practiced her Labyrinth secens, Sarah watched the  
sun set. Not long after the sun went down, Sarah heard a voice come from under  
the bench. "Psst, Sarah. It's me, Hoggle."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Don't you guys love me? Hmmmm... I wonder why Hoggle is risking an obliete in the  
center of the Bog of Eternal Stench? You people out there get to post some more   
reviews so that I know I am doing well. 


	4. Evil smiles and Surprised Kings

Hey peoples. Here is yet another chapter. The lyrics are from Savage  
Garden. The song is called Promises. One of my personal favorites.  
Anyway, if I don't write for a while, don't kill me!!! I have some  
really hard classes I am doing and I am trying to graduate this year,  
so be nice!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Psst, Sarah. It's me, Hoggle."  
"Hoggle?!?!?" Sarah shifted so that she could see under the bench.  
"Don't look Sarah, pretend that I am not here. Jareth might be   
watching in one of his damn crystals." Sarah thought that if he  
was really watching in one of his crystals, he would know Hoggle  
was there. However, she allowed Hoggle his little illusions.  
"Yous gots to do somethings to get Jareth's attention. He refused  
to speak with ya. Refused to see you too, so if I was you I would  
give up on the whole thing. I gets to go." And with that Hoggle   
vanished from under the bench. Sarah's mind drifted to the  
unfinished painting in the living room. An evil smile that would  
have made Jareth proud flickered across her face and she bolted  
for home.  
  
Hoggle cowered in the junkyard. Jareth was searching for him  
and a one way trip to the Bog was not high on his "to do" list.  
"You owe me for this Sarah." he muttered under his breath.   
Hoggle held his breath as an owl swooped by. "And hurry up and  
get his attention!"  
  
Jareth was tired when he returned to his throne room. He had been  
searching for the little dwarf for over an hour and was unable to   
find him. (AN: Yes I know he could have looked into one of his damn  
crystals, just live with it. My story, and I need Hoggle in one piece  
later) "Damn dwarf. Did I not tell him to stay away from Sarah? But  
no, he has to go and talk to her. The Bog is looking to good for him.  
I think I wil hang him from the tunnel ceiling and let the cleaners  
get him." A crystal appeared in his gloved hand. 'What are you up to  
now Sarah,' he thought to himself.  
  
Sarah was working on her painting again. Savage Garden was blaring in  
the background.  
  
Don't go making all these promises   
you know you cannot keep  
There's a time to play a king and a  
time to be a thief  
'Cause if you're making all these   
promises you know you cannot keep  
You know time will be the thief and  
Your fallen King will end up alone...  
  
Sarah loved that song. It reminded her of Jareth. Don't ask her how  
or why, but it did. Some days Sarah hated painting on a black canvas.  
Today was one of them. It had taken hours of painstaking work for   
something the occasional person might notice. If you looked closely,  
the crystal was resting on black gloved fingertips. Sarah looked at  
the canvas thoughtfully. "What should I put in the crystal?" Almost  
like a ton of bricks, (but far less painful) the idea struck her.  
Grinning, she reached for her paints.   
  
Sarah streched at 1 a.m. She definetly needed to get to bed. She  
looked over her work again and grinned. She was slowly recreating  
the ballroom. So far she had several other dancers in and many of   
the decorations. She would finish the crowd tomorrow and maybe put  
the final couple in. If this didn't get Jareth's attention, she would  
be very surprised indeed.  
  
Jareth studied the painting intesly. Why did it look so familiar?  
Shaking his head, he shifted the crystals gaze to Sarah, and once  
again threw the crystal at the wall. The crystal shattered into   
fine dust and settled on the floor. "Damn," he muttered. "Why  
do I always have to catch her changing?"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bad luck huh? Oh well guys, you get to review so that I know that you  
still love me...Hey! Would you guys quit throwing things at me? OUCH!  
*Sulking* Fine, be that way... 


	5. Minor pranks and Raven

Chapter 5, so, do you guys love me yet?  
(Jareth walks into the room)  
  
Jareth: "WHY DO YOU INSIST ON EMBARASSING ME?? DO YOU DERIVE  
SOME PERVERSE PLEASURE FROM THAT??????? (muttering under his  
breath) not that I mind watching Sarah dress and undresss,  
though I much prefer the undressing part...  
  
SelenityPotter: JARETH!!!!! There are children reading!!!!!  
Never mind him, I think his tights are a little too tight, not  
that I mind...  
  
Jareth: I heard that!  
  
SelenityPotter: (pointedly ignoring Jareth) Anyway, on with the  
story!!! (muttering to self) Memo to me, annoy Jareth some more.  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
She can't remember a time when she felt needed  
If love was red then she was color blind  
All her friends they've been tried for treason  
And for crimes that were never defined  
She's saying, "Love is like a barren place,  
And reaching out for human faith  
Is like a journy I just don't have a map for"  
So baby's gonna take a dive and  
Push the shift to overdrive  
Send a signal that she's hanging  
All her hopes on the stars  
What a pleasant dream...  
  
Savage Garden was once again blaring in the background. Sarah   
tapped the end of her paint brush against her chin as she studied  
the painting in front of her. People littered the ballroom on the  
inside of the crystal. However there was a space up front and   
center of the painting, waiting for Sarah to place the final couple  
in the painting.   
  
Jareth glared at Sarah through the crystal. 'What are you up to?'  
he thought to himself. 'What are you trying to do?'  
  
Sarah streched, smiling to herself. "Almost done. Finally," she  
sighed to herself. Sarah waltzed into the kitchen for lunch.   
About 20 minutes later, Sarah returned to find her painting upside-  
down.  
  
Jareth grinned into his crystal at the annoyed expression on Sarah's  
face.  
  
Sarah glowered at the painting for a second before returning it to  
it's proper position. "Jareth, I wish that you would get a life!!!"  
With that she made a few very rude gestures to the air and sat down  
to paint some more.  
  
If looks could kill, the look Jareth was giving Sarah would have  
killed her a thousand times over.   
  
*Somewhere in the hedge maze*   
Hoggle looked nervously over his shoulder at the castle. Praying  
fervently that Sarah had gotten his attention.  
  
Sarah streched and smiled at the completed painting. Jareth was  
dancing with her. The painted Sarah was looking up at the Goblin  
king with wonder painted on her face (no pun intended). Jareth  
was looking down at Sarah with an unreadable expression on his face.  
An evil grin flitted across Sarah's face. Now, the ball was in   
Jareth's court.  
  
Jareth looked at the painting, confusion written all over his face.  
Why would she paint that? And why was he nervous about that grin  
Sarah had on her face...  
  
"Sarah, open the damnn door!!" Sarah rolled her eyes.   
"Chill Raven, I'm coming..." Sarah opened the front door and a girl with  
long blonde hair, blue eyes and dressed in black stormed into the  
house.   
"Sarah, guys suck. No, they more than suck. Guys should be exterminated  
from the face of the planet!! No..." Sarah rolled her eyes. When Raven  
was on one of her guy hating rages, there was no dealing with her.  
"So Raven, what did the guy do this time? Stand you up or want a homerun  
on the first date." Raven shot her a dirty look.  
"No, my ex showed up where I was relaxing and totally trashed the mood!!  
I mean, dark energy galore. Why did he have to show up when I was relaxing?  
Sarah raised her eyebrows, an amused look on her face. "I know what you  
mean by annoying men. I mean I have one who doesn't have anything better to  
do than mess with my attempts to get his attention."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So guys, how is the story? Do me a favor and REVIEW!!!! BTW guys,  
lyrics belong to Savage Garden, the song is To the Moon and Back.  
  
Jareth: SELENITYPOTTER!!!!!! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU...  
  
Um... got to run, she who pranks and runs away lives to write another  
day!  
  
Jareth storms into view with cotton candy pink hair. "I AM GOING TO  
GET YOU FOR THIS!!!!  
  
(SelenityPotter runs like the devil himself is on her heels) "MOMMY!!" 


	6. Smug looks and Midnight visits

SelenityPotter crouches in the darkest corner of an obliete.  
  
(Whispering) Shhhhh...Jareth doesn't know that I'm down here.  
One little prank and he gets his tights in a knot. All I did  
was put a little hair dye in his shampoo, conditioner, hair   
gel... well, you get the picture. Besides, that's what he gets  
for yelling at me. EEEEEk!!!!!  
  
(SelenityPotter spins around and comes face to face with Jareth)  
Um... Hi?   
  
Jareth: (Evil smirk on his face) Now I found you, and now I am  
going to toss you head first into the Bog...  
  
SelenityPotter: Of Eternal Stench, yeah, I know the line. Just  
don't look in the mirror. (SelenityPotter vanishes in a puff of   
red smoke)  
  
(Jareth conjors mirror and sees his hair is still pink and he has  
clown make-up on, complete with squeaky red nose)  
  
SELENITYPOTTER, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!!!!!!!!!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Raven and Sarah sat cross legged on the floor of Sarah's bedroom.  
"So let me get this strait," Raven said, giving Sarah a strange  
look, "You wished Toby away, met the Goblin King, had to go to this  
place called the Underground and solve the Labyrinth to rescue him  
from being turned into a Goblin and fell in love with said Goblin  
King. And to top it off, you told him he had no power over you and  
now you want to get him to come here so you can tell him how much you  
love him. Did I leave anything out?" Sarah groaned and burried her   
face in her hands.  
  
"Nope, didn't leave out a thing Rave, other than my pathetic attempt  
to get his attention..."  
  
"Pathetic!!! Girl, you only finished that painting today, give it a   
little time. Besides...all else fails I could wish for the goblins to  
come and take you away, hmmmmm that could be interesting"  
  
"If you did that, I might just have to kill you. Besides, knowing you,  
you would get one of your crushes on him and then we might have blood  
shed over who gets him." Raven laughed. "Besides Rave, it has been  
six months, six days, 10 hours, and 14 minutes since I have seen him last.  
  
"Not that you're counting. Sarah, either we need to get him over here soon  
or you need to get a boyfriend. Next thing you know you will be counting  
seconds!!!!"  
  
"15 minutes and 37 seconds." Raven groaned and flopped back on the floor,  
her arms covering her face.  
  
Jareth grinned slightly. So, Sarah wanted to tell him that she was in  
love with him. What an interesting turn of events. Maybe he should   
take advantage of this...  
  
(AN: To stop here, or not to stop here, that is the question... *Various  
object are thrown at SelenityPotter, including and unabridged version of  
War and Peace* Alright, alright, I won't stop here. Sheesh, abuse the  
author why don't you...)  
  
Sarah had finally managed to get Raven out of her house. Raven had been   
trying to convince her that a party with lots of cute guys would be the  
perfect way to get Jareth over there. "I mean seriously," she had said,  
"What kind of guy would he be to sit there while you have guys fawning all  
over you?" At this Sarah had groaned and threw a pillow hat her. "Fine,  
if you are going to be that way Sar. You really should be nicer to people  
who are trying to help you. You take too many things for granted." Sarah  
gave Raven a strange look and started an all out tickle attack upon her.   
"Now you are sounding like Hoggle!" Both girls had ended up in a tangled  
heap of limbs on the floor, laughing hysterically. Sarah had then managed  
to get Raven out of the house. Glancing at the clock and seeing that it was  
quite late, Sarah decided that going to bed would be her best bet. After   
all, she needed to be wide awake to deal with Jareth.  
  
Jareth grinned at the sight of Sarah curled up in her bed asleep. She  
looked so innocent, so child like. 'Too bad she isn't like that while  
she is awake...' he thought ruefully. The crystal resting on Jareth's  
gloved fingertips popped like a bubble. Dissapearing in a shower of   
glitter, Jareth appeared in Sarah's living room. All traces of Sarah's  
painting had dissapeared except for the painting itself resting on the  
easel. Leaning in to examine it closely for the first time, Jareth was  
surprised at Sarah's skill. It was a life-like depiction of the ball-  
room. Inside of a crystal none the less. A smug smirk crossed his face.  
So apparently she didn't hate him as much as she had protrayed in his  
labyrinth. There was a shuffling noise behind him and Jareth spun  
around. "Hello Jareth..." Sarah was looking at him with a look of   
smug pride. A look that had mirrored his own a few minutes ago.  
"I thought you weren't going to come here or speak to me?"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Evil laughter) I know, kind of short, but you love me anyway. Anyway,  
Jareth and I have called a truce. I don't embarras him too much, and he  
quits trying to toss me in the Bog.  
  
Jareth: We did no such thing! You said if I didn't stop you would make the  
changes in front of Sarah!   
  
SelenityPotter: (ignoring his royal tightness) Anyway, here is chapter 6.  
Review or I may have to torture poor Jareth some more. This time I was thinking  
Rocky Horror Picture Show... 


	7. Arguments and Stolen Kisses

Now, where were we in the story...  
  
Jareth: SelenityPotter, I am not coming out dressed like this!  
  
*sigh* Jareth, quit being such a baby! You don't want to disappoint  
our fans now do you? Now come out of there this instant!  
  
Jareth: NOT ON YOUR LIFE!  
  
*sigh* Here is chapter 7. I'll work on getting our wonderful, (loud  
enough so that Jareth can hear) COWARDLY Goblin King out of his room.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hello Jareth..." Sarah was looking at him with a look of   
smug pride. A look that had mirrored his own a few minutes ago.  
"I thought you weren't going to come here or speak to me?" Jareth  
straightened and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"I wasn't. But I heard about this intriguing painting through the  
grapevine, and thought it might look fabulous in my castle. Of   
course, you were asleep a moment ago. What brings you down stairs?"  
  
Sarah raised her eyebrows in surprise. "It is my house, and I was  
thirsty." She began to slowly walk towards him. Almost like a cat  
stalking its prey. "The better question is, how did you hear about  
the painting?"  
  
"As I said, through the grapevine." Jareth kept up the appearance of  
the cool distant Goblin King. Sarah raised her eyebrows in an exact  
imitation of Jareth.  
  
"Oh really? I don't see how. I never told anyone about it. Not even  
Hoggle. So unless you were spying on me, I really don't see how you  
would know about the painting or even if I was asleep!" Sarah's smirk  
widened. "So, were you spying on me, oh great and glorious Goblin King?"  
  
A look of guilt flickered briefly across his face, and Sarah's smirk  
changed into an all out grin. "Of course not," Jareth said stiffly.  
"You flatter yourself my dear. Why would I ever spy on you?"  
  
"Well, how else would you know that Hoggle was visiting me? And how   
would you know about the painting? Details have given you away!"  
Sarah grin turned mocking. "So, do I still flatter myself Goblin  
Lord?" Jareth face became cold at her taunt. The air around him  
became menacing and dark.  
  
"Do you dare to taunt me?" he asked in a deadly quiet tone. "Sarah  
beware, I can be cruel." Sarah rolled her eyes.  
  
"Here we go again. A little melodramatic aren't we? You forgot a line.  
As I recall, it went something like, 'Sarah beware, I have been generous  
up till now, but I can be cruel.' Did I miss anything?" Jareth's face  
had become harder by the second and Sarah knew at that moment she had  
pushed him too far.  
  
Anger showed plainly on Jareth's face. Sarah took a hesitant step back,  
away from the wrath that was shown before her. "Sarah, you push me too  
far. I was almost willing to overlook the demands that you made of me   
yesterday. And I almost let you go without retribution. But now you have   
pushed me too far!" A crystal started to dance across his hands in a   
menacing pattern. "Here Sarah, I have brought you a gift!" He then   
threw the crystal at her. Sarah neatly sidestepped the flying crystal. As  
the crystal landed, it exploded into a pile of ropes. Apparently they were  
meant to bind her upon contact. Sarah paled slightly at the sight of the  
ropes piled on the floor.  
  
"You missed." It was a simple statement, one that served to further fuel  
the wrath of the king. Another crystal was dancing across his hands in  
movements that were both graceful and menacing. Sarah started to walk  
toward him, her pace the same as before. "What am I going to do with you  
Jareth? You certainly do have a most uncontrollable temper, don't you?"  
  
Jareth's face took on a flinty look. "What you are going to do with  
me? And what, little girl, do you think you are going to do with me?"  
By this time Sarah was right in front of him. She looked up at him   
with an evil glint in her eye. Before Jareth could blink, Sarah had  
grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down into a kiss.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Evil, psychotic laughter* Oh, don't you love cliff hangers? This one may not  
be a very good one, but that is about where my muses deserted me. And now, I  
have a surprise for you all. I take great pleasure *muttering under breath* and  
great relief, in presenting Jareth singing part of Sweet Transvestite.  
  
*Jareth walks into view wearing a black corset, long black wig, fishnet stockings,  
stiletto heels, and black panties.*   
  
Jareth: If you weren't an author SelenityPotter, I would kill you!  
  
Just get on with it, the sooner you finish, the sooner you can change!  
  
Jareth: *muttered assorted swear words under breath.*  
Don't get strung out by the way I look   
Don't judge a book by it's cover   
I'm not much of a man by the light of day   
But by night I'm one hell of a lover   
  
Kay peoples, let's review shall we? You read story, you put reviews so I know how  
I am doing. Alright Jareth, you can go change your clothes now.  
  
*Jareth vanishes in a shower of glitter* Till next time peoples! Luvs ya! 


	8. Jareth Trapped!

Alright, I am giving Jareth a break during this chapter. He was more than a  
little upset with me over the whole Rocky Horror Picture Show thing. Alright  
understatement there. He actually had the audacity to accuse me of...never-  
mind. I don't need to go there. Let us just say that he gets a break this  
chapter. Disclaimer in chapter 2.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To say that Jareth was surprised was a vast understatement. He had expected   
Sarah to slap him, taunt him again, anything but kiss him. Of course when   
Sarah started to kiss him, all his anger drained away. Why was he angry?  
'Oh what the Hell,' he thought. His arms wrapped around her waist and he  
pulled her closer. Sarah smiled into the kiss, her finger burrying them-  
selves in his hair. Jareth moaned slightly and one hand moved to the back  
of her head while the other wrapped tightly around her waist. Somewhere in  
the background the clock struck midnight. 'What the Hell am I DOING!' Jareth  
thought to himself. He wrenched away from Sarah violently and dissapeared.  
Sarah stood in the still for a moment before hurling herself upstairs to cry  
herself in to a restless sleep.  
  
Jareth sat on his throne, his head burried in his hands. 'What was I doing?  
What demon possesed me to kiss her back' *You like her, that's why.* 'Shut  
up. I do not.' *Oh really, then why did you enjoy kissing her? And what   
about the temptation to look in on her when she is changing?* Jareth growled  
and stood. 'Who ever you are, get out of my head!' The voice in his head  
laughed at him. *Certainly, just as soon as you tell me how. I am part of  
you, so now you get to listen to me* Jareth growled and stormed to his  
chambers, praying that sleep would clear his head.  
  
Sarah awoke the next morning with a headache. Her eyes felt as though someone  
was stabbing them with a pin repeatedly. "Now I remember why I hate crying,"  
she muttered to herself. She hauled herself out of bed and drug herself to the  
bathroom for an extremly hot shower.  
  
Jareth awoke, feeling the same conflicting emotions as when he retired the night  
before. Jareth groaned and burried his face in his pillow. *Now, why don't  
you just back Aboveground and talk to her. Tell her you love her and you both  
can live happily ever after.* "SHUT UP!" Jareth's shout echoed around the room.  
*Alright, no need to shout. It echo's something awful in here.* Jareth growled  
and the voice fell silent.  
  
Sarah sat draped over her bed, phone cradled against her ear. "So you were having  
the kiss of your life and all of a sudden he pulls away and goes *poof*? What an  
arogant son of a..."  
  
"Rave, don't even go off on one of your rants again. I am seeking the advice of one  
of my best friends and I don't need you going off on one of your 'Men are Jerks'   
campaigns. Now what should I do?"  
  
"How would I know! I don't know him or how he works. I'm a Mage, not a fae!" Sarah  
rolled her eyes. Raven kept insisting that she was a Mage of Air. 'Everything has  
energy' she had told Sarah once. 'I just work with Air best' A small idea crept into   
the back of her mind.   
  
"Do you know anything about Magic Rave?"  
  
It was later that day when Raven shoiwed up at Sarah's door. "I hope this works girl,  
because if it doesn't...you won't be a happy camper when I recover." The look that  
Raven shot Sarah with that statement caused Sarah to envision a very long and painful  
death. "You're lucky my mentor was willing to help with the sheilding, although he  
thinks you several types a fool. One does not trap a fae without having them try and  
blast you into next week." Raven pulled 7 crystals out of her bag, and placed them   
around the room. "Alright, it is set up. As soon as he is here, he won't leave until  
I take down the sheilds." Raven pulled out a small band of metal. "Here, this is  
made of iron. Put it around your upper arm under your sleeve. If he tries anything  
just place the metal against his bare skin. I won't kill him, but it will give him  
a killer headache. Just DON'T get it in his blood stream." Raven shook her head.  
"You are seven types a fool Sarah. I wish you luck." With that Raven was out the  
door.  
  
"Thanks Rave," Sarah murmured.  
  
Sarah sat in the middle of her living room, trying to figure out how to get Jareth to  
return. "I wish the Goblin King was here, right now!" It was worth a shot wasn't it?  
  
Jareth groaned as he felt a wish for his presence. He really did not want to deal with   
it right now...however, duty called. Jareth appeared, much to his surprise, in Sarah's  
living room. Sarah looked up from her position on the floor, a smile creeping across  
her face. The Jareth felt the sheild Raven put up snap closed. He was unable to leave!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Short, yes. Cheesy, yes. Far fetched, yes. Blame it on the voices in my head. Besides,  
how else am I going to get Jareth with Sarah long enough for her to hook him. So anyway,  
let me know what you think. 


	9. Does Jareth...

I have been told that the last chapter was cheesy. I also have been told  
that is was great. Ah well, let's see what you guys think after this one.  
  
Jareth: Selenity...what are you planning on doing with me in this chapter?  
  
Me...do something to you? Never. I am a perfect angel when it comes to you  
Jareth. Can't you see the Halo?  
  
Jareth: Yeah, sure I can see the halo. Held up by the devil horns!  
  
Jareth, go play, I have a chapter to write. Anyway, me no own Labyrinth.  
If I did I have more money, but I don't So don't sue me!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jareth felt the sheild Raven put up snap closed. He was unable to leave!   
Producing a crystal, Jareth threw it at the front door. The crystal bounced   
off of something unseen about six inches away from the door. "Damn," he   
muttered. When he found out who did this, he was going to send imps to torment  
them for the rest of their days! Sarah looked at where the crystal had bounced  
and an evil smile began to grow on her face. Jareth rounded on Sarah. "Please  
tell me you did NOT just trap me here. So help me Sarah, if you did I'm going  
to..."  
  
"Going to what Jareth? Going to blast me into next week? I don't think so.  
Raven gave me something to help keep you in line." Jareth glowered at her  
for a few moments.  
  
'To blast Sarah, or not to blast Sarah. That is the question.' *I wouldn't do  
that if I were you.* 'Who asked you?' *Well, if Raven is the one who put up these  
sheilds, then whatever she gave to Sarah to keep you in line might not be a good  
thing to mess with.* 'I don't care!' A crystal started to dance accross his hands  
and he threw it at Sarah. However, Sarah had expected this and stepped through the   
kitchen doorway, just through the sheilds. The crystal bounced again and Jareth  
started swearing quite fluently.   
  
"Now, now Jareth. You really should learn to control that temper." Sarah pulled  
the iron band from under her shirt sleeve. "Do you know what this is Jareth?"  
Jareth eyed the band apprehensivly before he paled.   
  
"Iron! Sarah, please don't bring that near me." Jareth sent her a pleading look.  
Sarah sighed and placed the band back on her arm under her sleeve.   
  
"Jareth, all I really want to do is talk to you. Why do you have to be so damned   
difficult!" Sarah looked at him with a tired look in her eyes. "If you had stuck  
around last night, I wouldn't have to resort to holding you hostage to tell you that  
I care about you. But no, you had to dissapear and leave me alone to think of   
something to get your attention! Well, now you can just sit here!" Sarah stormed  
upstairs to her room, slamming the door after her. Jareth groaned and thumped his  
head against the sheild surrounding the room.  
  
Once again Sarah was draped over her bed, Raven on the other end of the phone line.  
"So now I have him trapped in my living room and I don't know what to do with him."  
  
"WHAT! YOU PUT ME THROUGH THE MOST EXHAUSTING EXPERIENCE OF MY LIFE TO HELP YOU TRAP  
YOUR *LOVE* AND NOW YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH HIM!" Sarah held the phone away  
from here ear during Raven's tirade.   
  
"Rave, calm down..."  
  
"I AM NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN! I AM GOING TO COME OVER THERE AND KICK YOUR SORRY   
ASS INTO NEXT WEEK!" With that the phone went dead.  
  
"Oh shit," Sarah muttered, "I'm a dead woman."  
  
*10 minutes later*  
  
Raven pounded on Sarah's front door. "Sarah, when I get my hands on you..."  
  
"Raven, calm down. Please? I just might let you in if you do..."  
  
"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"  
  
"Raven, please? Besides, now you can see the Goblin King..." Raven paused in her  
attempt to break down the door.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, and I wasn't kidding about the tight pants."  
  
"Alright girl, but if he isn't worth it I am going to kick your ass!" Sarah sighed  
in relief as she unbolted the door and let her best friend into the house.  
  
"Don't worry Rave, he is definetly easy on the eyes." Jareth raised his eyebrow in   
surprise. Raven burst into the room, blonde hair flying and her jaw hitting the  
floor.   
  
"Oh my..." Sarah grinned impishly at Raven. "Oh my, oh my, oh my. Some one pinch  
me I am having a dream!"   
  
"Jareth, meet my friend Raven. Rave, this is Jareth, the Goblin King." Raven walked   
around Jareth like a cat stalking its prey. Then turning she walked back to Sarah.  
  
"Well, your Goblin King has saved your sorry butt from getting pulverized. So," she  
looked around, pretending to see if they were alone. Leaning forward she wispered to  
Sarah, loud enough for Jareth to hear, "Do you think he stuffs those pants?" Sarah  
and Jareth both turned a bright red before Sarah and Raven collapsed into helpless  
laughter.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jareth: (blushing madly) HOW CAN YOU ASK THAT!  
  
Ask what dear? If you stuff those tights of yours? Come now, that is on of the great  
questions of the universe. All of the lady readers have wondered that at least once.  
  
Jareth: But still! That is no reason to ask if I stuff. It is humiliating!  
  
Humility is good for you Jareth. You need a good dose of it every now and then.  
Kay peoples, you read, now you get to review. Yes this story has a point, I just  
haven't gotten to it yet! Now let me know how I am doing! 


	10. My, my, my...what do we have here?

Whaaaaaaaa...You guys didn't like my single story!!!!! I am sooooo sad!!!! You all don't love me  
any more...  
  
Alrighty then, I am sitting here, wondering what I should do next. Poor Jareth, he is having a bad  
enough time with me, never mind the situations that I get him into. Now I am going to have to do a  
few more things to him.  
  
Jareth: SelenityPotter, don't you dare tell them that I do stuff! It was bad enough that you asked  
me if I do! So help me if you do I will suspend you head first in the Bog of Eternal Stench.  
  
Chill Jareth. I won't be that mean *mutters to self* yet. *cough* Anyway, here is Chapter 10. I  
don't know how much longer this story will be. Guess we will find out though!  
  
Jareth: Will you just shut up and write the chapter! *Jareth suddenly finds himself hanging from   
the ceiling, trapped in a giant sock*   
  
It is so hard to find good help these days...  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
While Sarah and Raven laughed hysterically on the floor Jareth started to put two and two together.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"So help me Sarah, if you did I'm going to..."  
  
"Going to what Jareth? Going to blast me into next week? I don't think so.  
Raven gave me something to help keep you in line."  
  
*Back to present*  
  
"Sarah..." Jareth's voice was deadly quiet. "This young lady had better not be the same one who   
caused me to be trapped here..." Raven turned deathly pale.  
  
"Sarah, remind me why I came over here with a Gobin King who I helped you trap."  
  
"As I recall Rave, you were going to, and I quote 'kick your sorry ass into next week' and then you  
came over here" Raven started to scoot towards the front door. Sarah noticed the look of sheer   
panic on Raven's face and the murderous look on Jareth's face. "Jareth, if you do anything to her,   
so help me..." Jareth turned his look to Sarah. Sarah gulped slightly and fiddled with her sleeve  
containing the iron. "I mean it Jareth, leave Raven alone. I talked her into it. So it isn't  
even her fault!" Jareth's glare intesified and Sarah's hand slipped under her sleeve. Jareth   
noticed this and grabbed her wrist and pulled her against him.   
  
"Sarah," he growled "I am not in a habbit of allowing people who trap me to go free without any  
sort of retrebution."  
  
Sarah shot Jareth a glare. "And I am not in the habbit of allowing a Goblin King on PMS to try and   
harm to my friends!" Jareth and Sarah were now locked in a glaring contest of the highest degree.  
Raven rolled her eyes, her previous fear dissapating.   
  
"Will you two kiss and make up already!" Raven clapped both hands over her mouth, realizing that  
she had just drawn attention to herself. As Jareth turned his head to glare at her, an evil smirk   
crept accross Sarah's face. Grabbing Jareth's face, she pressed a kiss to his lips a hint of a   
smile showing through the kiss. Raven grinned to herself and slipped upstairs to Sarah's room.  
Jareth's arms crushed Sarah too him as he deepened the kiss. Sarah sighed into his mouth and dug  
her fingers in his blonde hair, making it impossible for him to pull away.  
  
*Remind me, why I was mad at her again?* Something at the back of Jareth's mind laughed at him.  
*If you don't remember, I am certainly not going to tell you!* The voice continued to laugh as  
a pleasurable haze ran through the rest of his mind. The haze, however, dissapated quickly as  
Sarah pulled away. Standing on her tip toes, she whispered in his ear, "I love you Jareth. And   
I don't want to live without you!"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Dodges various things thrown by readers* Kay, I know, I'm evil. FYI, no updates for a while. Got  
to love sugury. NOT!!!  
  
Jareth: LET ME OUT OF THIS NOW!!!!!  
  
*Sigh* Do you promise to behave? Or do I get to do something really mean?  
  
Jareth: NOW SELENITYPOTTER!!!!!  
  
*Jareth is no longer in the sock but dressed in a fluffy pink tutu and pink speedo* Happy now?   
*Jareth runs screaming* Now, press the little button and leave a review! 


	11. Failed plans with a side of mingranes

Okay, I'm back from surgery and better than ever. I CAN BREATHE! *cough* Anyway, I have had  
several concerns raised about Sarah's age. I wasn't planning on changing anything to acomidate  
for that. However, since the concern has been raised I will see if I can work with it. No   
promises though.   
  
Next item of business. I have had some people remark about the shortness of the chapters. I  
know they have been short. However, when I stop it is usually when I can't think of anything  
more to put in the chapter. My muses either hit me in the head with a 2 x 4 or don't speak to  
me at all. Either way...we will see how they behave after a few months rest.  
  
Jareth: SelenityPotter, that tutu speedo thing was not very nice!  
  
Quit complaining. I could be worse you know.  
  
Jareth: I don't see how!  
  
Emerald Lady Destiny. Need I say more? *Jareth disapears in a shower of glitter* I am so  
evil. I love it!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I love you Jareth. And I don't want to live without you!"  
  
Jareth stepped back abruptly. "Sarah," he said warningly. Sarah stood on her toes to kiss him  
again. Jareth grabbed her shoulders and thrust her away from him. "Sarah," he growled "I am not  
in the habbit of playing games with a child. And that is exactly what you are, a child. Sarah  
gave Jareth a hurt look. Tears welled up in her eyes and her lower lip started quiver.  
  
"It seems to me," she said in a quavering voice "that you were treating me as a woman a moment  
ago when you were kissing me..." Jareth growled and shoved Sarah away from him violently.   
Sarah went sprawling onto the couch behind her. No longer was Jareth simply a man, he was the  
Goblin King. His aura became threatening and his presence seemed to scream fear. Sarah   
coward on the couch, drawing as far away from Jareth as she could.  
  
"THIS IS NOT A GAME SARAH!" Jareth shouted. "You tread on dangerous ground child. I will not  
allow you to try and make a fool of me. I will not allow you to make demands of me. And I   
will not allow you to undermine my authority!" Jareth sensed a weak spot in Raven's shield and  
threw all of his anger at it. The crystals placed around the room all cracked and Jareth   
dissapeared. Sarah sat trembling on the couch for several moments before her world began  
to spin and she passed out.  
  
Sarah awoke some time later to the fluent swearing of Raven. As Sarah opened her eyes, she was  
met with the sight of Raven sitting next to the couch holding her head in both of her hands.  
"Rave? What happened to you?"  
  
Raven looked up at her, her eyes were red and she looked about ready to fall over. "Your pet  
Goblin King, that's what happened! When he broke through the shields it backlashed and I now  
have the migrane to beat all migranes. If for no other reasons I need my mentor to help me get  
rid of it and he probably isn't in much better shape than I am!" Raven groaned and burried her   
face in her hands. "Now if you would please either kill me or leave me to my misery I think you should   
go to your room and lock the door. If for no other reason when I recover I am going to kill you..."  
Sarah bolted for her room, leaving a groaning Raven on the floor in the living room.  
  
Jareth appeared in his throne room, his face like a thunder cloud and the air fairly crackled   
with his suppressed anger. The goblins in the room quickly vacated. Crystals started to fly across  
the room to shatter against walls. Lightning flashed across the Labyrinth sky and thunder sounded  
like cannons. It took several hours for Jareth to calm down. And when he did, his mind was racing  
like a cat with its tail on fire. Sarah kissed him. And when she kissed him he just seemed to melt!  
He must be loosing his mind, or his wits. Either way, he needed to stay far away from Sarah. *Yeah,  
like you will be able to stay away from her! If you can stay away from her I will be very surprised!*  
"Shut up!" he growled to himself. *Why? You don't listen to me. At least it doesn't seem like it!   
So why should I shut up? Besides, if you are loosing your mind I am a sure sign of it!* Jareth snarled  
and threw a crystal across the room to shatter against the wall. *Temper temper old boy! You don't  
want to hurt anyone now do you?* "I said SHUT UP!" *Ouch, I've told you not to shout. It echos something  
awful up here and it makes me hurt!* Jareth's trademark smirk graced his face. "That is the point my  
annoying other self! So silence or I shall shout some more..." *Alright alright, sheesh, I don't know  
what Sarah ever saw in you!* With that the voice fell silent leaving a very angry Jareth.  
  
Sarah sat in her room staring out the window at the cresent moon. Tears had long since dried on her face  
and her thoughts nolong existed. She felt numb and empty staring out the window, so when Raven threw the   
door open with a bang and stormed over to Sarah, she didn't even flinch. Raven grabbed Sarah's chin and  
forced Sarah to look her in the face. At the sight of Sarah's dead and emotionless eyes, the tirade that   
she was about to deliver was silenced. She looked closely at Sarah and worry was the dominant emotion on  
her face. "Sarah?" However there was no response. Swearing fluently she stalked over to the phone next  
to Sarah's bed and picked it up. She punched a number in hastily and waited impatiently for an answer.  
"Sensei? Yeah, it's me. Look, I have a minor problem over here...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kay, my muses don't like me anymore. I will try and get the next chapter out soon, but no promises. Besides  
I still have to try and convince Jareth that Emmy-chan won't kill him. I mean, she can't be that bad, can she?  
Just remember, me no own. And please press the little button on the bottom of the screen and leave a review. 


	12. And the plot THICKENS!

Kay, I know it has been awhile. Here is the next chapter. I am running out of steam and ideas! Any input would  
be greatly appreceated. Remember, me no own! Although, I did sell my soul and become a listian!!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Raven carefully inscribed several symbols on the ground out back. Sensei warned her that if she messed up on the   
symbols, she would have a very VERY angry Goblin King on her hands. Finishing she steped back and studied them   
carfuly and finding that they are as perfect as she could make them she stepped into the protective center of the   
symbols. She slowly began to chant, calling on all six elements to protect and guide her in this quest. Taking  
a deep breath, she said "I wish the Goblin King was here right now!"  
  
Jareth was paceing the halls of the castle when he felt the tug of a summons. Snarling at his ill luck, he threw  
a crystal harshly onto the floor and dissapeared in a shower of glitter. Upon reappearing, he found himself face   
to face with the young woman from earlier. "What do you want," he snarled. Raven paled and almost took a step   
back, however she caught herself in the nick of time.  
  
Straightening, she looked him dead in the eye. "I want you to talk to Sarah and get things worked out! She is   
sitting up in her room being a total space cadet and has been since you left!" Jareth looked startled, but covered  
it before Raven could be sure of what she had seen. "Now what did you do to her? What happened between the two of   
you? Tell me something that I can work with here!"  
  
Jareth gave Raven a look of cool distain. "My dear, aside from your friend kissing me and me telling her quite   
firmly not to play games with me nothing happened. Now, I believe you summoned me, and since you have you will be  
paying a visit to my Labyrinth. Come child." Jareth started to walk forward and came to a sudden stop. Peering  
at the ground, he noticed for the first time that there were symbols and runes engraved on the floor. "Clever, child,  
but that won't stop me from taking you."  
  
For the first time since he first appeared, Raven looked smug. 'You should have listened to the wish correctly in  
first place! I wished for you to be here, not to take me away. Besides, if wishing for your presence is enough for  
you to take me away then Sarah comes to, after all she wished you here earlier." Raven crossed her arms over her chest  
and the smug look was replaced with a look of irritation. "Of course, you Fae," she spat the word like an insult "must  
not know what happens to a human when they are kissed by a Fae they love." Jareth raised an eyebrow in question, Raven  
smacked her head in exasperation. "Please tell me you do know what happens..."  
  
"I'm afraid I don't. Please, enlighten me on what happens to a mortal when kissed by a Fae they think they love."  
  
It took all of Raven's willpower not to step out of the protective rune and wring his neck. "THEY BOND YOU FOOL!  
SHE IS CURRENTLY SITTING IN HER ROOM ACTING LIKE A VEGETABLE BECAUSE YOU REJECTED HER AND UNTIL YOU RETURN HER LOVE  
SHE IS GOING TO BE LIKE THAT!" Jareth actually looked stunned. Taking a deep breath, Raven forced herself to calm  
down. "She can't love anyone but you Jareth. Even if she wanted to. She loves you and you two kissed. End of   
story. So now what do you propose to do Einstein?" Jareth mutely dissapeared into a shower of glitter, leaving  
Raven to thank her lucky stars he didn't do something to her.  
  
Jareth appeared in Sarah's room, looking around for the reason of his sudden appearance. Raven had moved Sarah to  
her bed before she started to summon Jareth and that is where he found her. "Sarah!" he growled as he strode towards   
her bed, "if you wouldn't mind getting up and explain to me why your little friend has lost her mind..." Sarah didn't   
move nor flinch as he stood over her. She stared at the ceiling with a blank stare of one who was unable to find the   
use of their own mind. "Sarah...?" Still no response from the comatose girl. Grabbing her shoulders, Jareth hauled  
her up into a sitting position. Letting go of her shoulders, she fell back onto the bed as limp as a rag doll.   
Swearing in every language he could think of (which is quite a few) Jareth lifed Sarah off her bed and disapeared in a  
shower of glitter.  
  
Outside the bedroom door, Raven smiled and left for her Sensei's house. She had alot of explaining to do and it would  
be easier without having to watch Sarah.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kay, if anyone has any ideas, let me know. So please press the little button on the bottom of the screen and let me know  
what you think! 


End file.
